Odio
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: Sting Eucliffe, odia a todas las hadas, pero hay una, en especial, que solo oír su nombre, le re vuelve el estomago, es el ser más despreciable, lindo, sexy… Espera, me fui de tema, el punto es que Sting odia a nada menos que la maga estelar rubia de Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia. Lo siento mi querido Sting, pero usted no odia a Lucy, usted esta locamente enamorado de ella


Lo que Odio de Lucy Heartifilia

Sting Eucliffe, odia a todas las hadas, pero hay una, en especial, que solo oír su nombre, le re vuelve el estomago, es el ser más despreciable, lindo, sexy… Espera, me fui de tema, el punto es que Sting odia a nada menos que la maga estelar rubia de Fairy Tail _Lucy Heartfilia_

**1.- Su sonrisa**

Sting después de haber perdido en los grandes juegos mágicos fue torturado y expulsado por su maestro Jinema del gremio de Sabertooth. En estos momentos el White Dragon Slayer se encontraba sentado en una banca en la plaza de Magnolia… ¿Por qué ir al lugar donde está la persona que lo humillo?, ni idea, quizás porque era masoquista.

–Oye chico, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pidió una maga rubia, que iba caminando bajo las estrellas

– ¿Qué quieres hada? – Gruño Sting, Lucy abrió los ojos al ver en las condiciones en que él se encontraba

–Sting Eucliffe, mago de Sabertooth ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y en esas condiciones?– Pregunto seria Lucy , pero se dio cuenta de algo–Tú marca, ya no perteneces a Sabertooth–

–Que observadora rubia… Oe ¿qué haces?– Pregunto al verse tironeado por ella

–Vamos a mi casa a curarte esas heridas que se pueden infectar y….– De repente se calló, y un leve sonrojo se hizo notorio en sus mejillas

–_¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué está pensando esta rubia?_ – Pensó Sting al ver el sonrojo de la chica

–Si quieres puedes unirte a Fairy tail– El White Dragon Slayer quedo mirando a Lucy con sorpresa

–Rubia..

–Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia– Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Sting se olvidara de lo que iba a decir

_Esa jodida sonrisa suya, brilla más que las estrellas en una noche despejada_

**2.- Su aroma**

Sting ya llevaba 2 meses siendo parte del gremio más ruidoso de Fiore Fairy Tail, aunque aun decía "yo soy mejor que ustedes hadas", pero había cierta hada rubia que le encantaba molestar.

Era de noche y se encontraba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, dejándose llevar por un exquisito aroma de batido de Vainilla

Al llegar al origen del aroma, se encontró con edificio, extrañamente familiar, pero, siendo el intruso que es no duro ni dos segundos antes de entrar por la ventana (Al estilo Fairy Tail XD).

Se escuchaba sonidos de agua cayendo, lo que significaba que el dueño de casa se estaba duchan. Ignorando totalmente el hecho que el no estaba en su casa entro al cuarto donde provenía el ruido

–KYAAA PERVERTIDOO!– Fue lo único que pudo escuchar Sting de cierta rubia antes de recibir una patada que lo mando a volar fuera de la casa

_Su Aroma es mi droga, no la puedo dejar…_

**3.- Sus ojos.**

–Por faaaaaaaaa Stiiiiiiinggg– Lloriqueo Lucy mientras trataba con vencer a Sting de….

–Ni loco pienso a ayudar a Salamander a que consiga novia, Blondie– Corto Sting, antes que la rubia si quiera pudiera seguir con su pataleo

–Lo siento Sting Bee, yo no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero tú me has obligado–Sentencio la rubia, antes de suspirar y poner una mirada de perrito mojado, sus ojos cristalinos amenazando llorar. Sting desvió rápidamente la mirada, sabiendo que si la veía a los ojos, no podría negarse.

–¿con quién quieres emparejar a Salamander? – Pregunto con un suspiro el chico, a Lucy rápidamente se le iluminaron los ojos, como un niño cuando se le hablan de chocolate

–¿Significa que me vas a ayudar? –Pregunto esperanzada

–Significa que eres una maldita controladora, blondie– Respondió Sting, antes de ser abarcado por un abrazo de Lucy

_Esos ojos que no les puedo negar nada_

**4.- Su ****voz**

–Sting Bee, Sting bee, STING BEE– Gritaba Lucy tratando de llama la atención de su compañero de equipo

–JODER RUBIA ¡¿POR QUE NO TE CALLAS?! – Exploto Sting, la voz de Lucy era demasiado chillona para su gusto.

–Porque amas mi voz, admítelo–Respondió simplemente la maga celestial, sacando de quicio a Sting

_Tu voz es como una melodía que alegra a mi corazón…._

**5.- Sus labios**

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, el Gran mago Sting Eucliffe luchando su pelea más grande en toda su vida

_Evitar besar los labios de Lucy Heartfilia_

Tenía muchas razones para no besar a la rubia, primero, Titania, Salamander y el "hermano" mayor de la muchacha, Gray, se encontraban en el gremio y él quería vivir un poco más, ya que sabía lo sobre protectores que eran ellos con la rubia *Sobre todo Natsu y Gray*.

Segundo, el solo veía a la rubia como su diversión, su juguete, nada más…..¿Verdad? Entonces….¿Por qué quería desesperadamente comerse esos labios tan carnosos?

Oh, pero mírenlo ahora, luchando contra sus propios impulsos internos para no besarla, y para que decir que los impulsos estaban ganado por montones

Se veía tan _patético_

_Sus labios son mi sueño, si un día llego a tocarlos, será en el cielo…._

En Conclusión Sting, odia todo, todo de Lucy, pero dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿O no Sting?... Espera creo que es demasiado tarde… Porque querido Sting Eucliffe tu estas _Estúpidamente_ enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia y eso ni tu ni nadie lo puede negar

**Jojojo, Holi Minna~~~**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-short, que no tengo ni idea de donde salió, bueno les informo que van a ver mas one-short de Lucy por varios personajes de Fairy Tail, hasta quizás escriba un GaLe o JerZa, ¿Quién Sabe?.**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto**

**Sayonara~~~**

**Nathy-chan Fuera~~~~~~**


End file.
